Reunion
by lace and silk
Summary: Gwen is all on her own after the events of CoE. But Torchwood worms its way back into her life after two years, and brings about a catastrophic series of events. WARNING - spoilers for CoE. sorry, i'm rubbish at summaries. rated K plus to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Reunion

**Summary: Gwen is all on her own after the events of CoE. But Torchwood worms its way back into her life after two years, and brings about a catastrophic series of events. WARNING - spoilers for CoE. sorry, i'm rubbish at summaries :)**

**Author's Note: My wishful thinking of…well, I won't say just yet. Because a girl can dream, right?**

**Disclaimer:** **RTD owns Torchwood and its amazing characters, which is unfortunate seeing as he does not know what to do with them *cough* Ianto *cough*.**

Sam sat down heavily on the bench nearest his wife's grave. It had been a tiring day at work, and he wished Amelia was with him to make it all better. Sam turned his head sharply to the right as he heard a moan, then sighed.

_Great_, he thought. _Now I'm hearing things_.

Then he rubbed his eyes as soil flew up into the air and landed with a soft thud. Sam stood up slowly, and cautiously approached the hole where the soil had been. He gingerly looked down, and had to stifle a scream as he saw a hand clawing at the earth, scrabbling upwards. Sam's legs seemed to lock as his mind went into shock, and then he was running, his mind already trying to deny what he had seen.

At the Hub a device started to flash red.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_2 years earlier_

"I have lived so many lives. It's time to find another one," Jack stepped backwards and pushed a button on his wriststrap.

"They died, and I am sorry Jack, but you cannot just run away, you cannot run away," Gwen was sobbing at the end as she thought of losing Jack all over again.

"Oh yes I can. Just watch me," and then Jack was engulfed in white light as he was transported upwards.

Later that night, Gwen had gone back to the Hub. While Jack had been travelling around the world, Gwen had slowly rebuilt the Hub, and had placed Ianto's dead body in the new morgue, as she felt that in the end, the Hub had been their home. But, as much as she would miss Torchwood, she could not go on now when everyone else had left her. So she had set a device to warn her if anything huge was detected, and left the Hub for the final time. Or so she thought.

_Present_

It was just another ordinary evening. Gwen was with Rhys cleaning up after a messy supper with their son and neighbour. Rhys had made an awfully bad joke, but it was so bad that it was funny. Then her computer screen started to flash in a way that could only mean one thing, and Gwen felt the life that she had built up so carefully falling to pieces. She put the tea towel down, and went to sit down at her computer.

"What is it Gwen? Gwen?" Rhys asked.

She looked up at his with a solemn expression on her face.

"It's Torchwood."

Rhys looked a little irritated and surprised.

"Torchwood?!"

"Yeah, a while ago I set an alarm to alert me if there was any activity in the Hub."

"And its gone off?" Rhys asked, thinking of what this would mean for him and Gwen.

Gwen nodded.

"I've got to get to the Hub."

She stood up and grabbed her coat, but Rhys was getting even more annoyed now.

"You're not leaving me here. No way. I'm coming with you,"

"Rhys, what about Harry?" Gwen said, hoping that their son would be enough to make him stay.

She did not want Rhys to get mixed up with Torchwood, not again. But then their neighbour emerged from the loo, and said "Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing a bit of your conversation. But if you two need to do something, then I can stay a bit longer, to make sure Harry's ok."

Rhys turned back to look at Gwen, as if daring her to say he could not come. Instead she simply said, "All right, come on."

When they got to the Hub, Rhys parked the car, and Gwen put her hand on his arm.

"Look, Rhys, I'm going in there to sort things out."

He started to protest, so she put up her hands and said, "No, wait, just listen to me. Ok?"

When he nodded, she continued.

"Whatever is in there, I am trained to deal with. Having you in there would just distract me, because I would be worried about you."

Rhys gave her a long, hard stare, and then said, "I'll phone you in two minutes. If you don't pick up, I'm coming in after you."

Gwen nodded her head, gave Rhys a quick peck on the lips, and got out of the car. She walked through the reception area and pressed the hidden button. As the door opened, she could not help but think of all the memories she had here. The people she had loved here. They had been like a family, with all the relationship problems that come with a family. She drew her gun out and walked down the hallway. When she came out into the main area of the Hub, she took a deep breath to collect herself. Then she saw the device she had set to alert her flashing red, and she deactivated it. The Hub was eerily silent. There had always been people yelling across to each other, demanding coffee, reports, or a game of basketball. Either that or beeping noises coming from Tosh's station. She searched the entire Hub and found nothing. Then she remembered the morgue, and went down there just to be sure that there was nothing there; after all, the Rift could drop people in the weirdest places. When she got down there she saw a man opening one of the lockers. He was thickset with cropped hair, but as far as Gwen could tell he was human and unarmed.

"Hands on your head!" she called out, her gun trained on him.

He turned around to face, and then looked back at the open locker. Gwen looked at it too, and blinked furiously, as she saw someone climbing out of it. Her mind reeling, Gwen watched in horror.

"Ianto?"

Ianto hardly looked at her, just began to walk towards her and the exit, with the big man following. Gwen raised her gun at the other man again.

"Stay where you are! Ianto, what is going on?"

Ianto walked up to her.

"Gwen, let us through," he said softly, persuasively.

It unnerved Gwen. That was not how Ianto had been. Perhaps it was a shape-shifting alien. It was all too much for Gwen.

"I can't do that Ianto, not until you tell me what is going on!" she said, her voice only quavering slightly.

She felt like she had when she found out she was pregnant; happy that she was going to have a baby, but worried she would not be a good mother. Now, she was worried how one of her best friends was suddenly alive after being dead for over two years.

Ianto sighed when she said this. He held out his hand behind him, and, quick as lightning, the man chucked him a stun gun, and Ianto was holding it against Gwen's side. She gasped as she blacked out, and the last thing her fuzzy brain registered was that her phone was ringing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Gwen finally woke up, she was lying across the sofa in the Hub. She could hear someone clattering around in the Hub. She slid off the sofa, and searched for her gun. She could not find it, so she picked up the only thing available; a basketball. Armed and prepared (or so she told herself), Gwen crept towards the kitchenette where the noises were coming from. When she got close enough, she threw the basketball with all her might at the head of the person in the kitchenette, and ran for the invisible lift.

"Ow! What the bleeding hell was that?!" came an aggravated yell.

Gwen was already on the lift and going upwards. She searched the Hub to see if Ianto was going up through the tourist office entrance, when she saw who it was that she had hit, and gasped guiltily. Rhys stared up at her indignantly.

"Urr, sorry!" she yelled down to him. "I'll umm, be down in a second."

When she finally got back down, Rhys was still staring at her indignantly.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"I thought you were that man," Gwen said sheepishly.

"What man?"

"Rhys, Ianto, he was here. Moving and breathing," Gwen said as it all came rushing back.

"Ianto? I thought he was dead," Rhys said, confused.

"He was! I thought he was. He was here with another man, and they used a stun gun on me. I haven't got a clue why, or how Ianto is apparently now alive…"

"What are you going to do?"

Gwen shook her head for a second, then stopped as she realised exactly what she needed to do.

"I need to get Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion

**Summary: Gwen is all on her own after the events of CoE. But Torchwood worms its way back into her life after two years, and brings about a catastrophic series of events. WARNING - spoilers for CoE. sorry, i'm rubbish at summaries.**

**Author's Note: unbeta'd, so I'm so sorry for any mistakes!!**

**Disclaimer:** **RTD owns Torchwood and its amazing characters, which is unfortunate seeing as he does not know what to do with them *cough* Ianto *cough*.**

Gwen walked away from Rhys, and picked up the nearest phone. Without really registering it, she realised she was at Tosh's station. She had tried to rebuild the Hub just how it had been. She started dialing, and waited for the call to be picked up.

"Hello?" Andy's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Andy, hi, its Gwen. I was hoping you would do me a favour?"

"Well that's nice, isn't it!" Andy said, sounding a bit disgruntled.

"Andy, please. It's important and I need your help."

Andy sighed.

"All right, fine. What do you need?"

Gwen smiled. She knew that Andy would not let her down.

"Can you see where a Captain John Hart lives?"

"Captain John Hart," there was a pause, then, "Ok, I'm sending you his address, but he seems to spend most of his evenings in the local bar."

Gwen looked at her phone. It said '1 new message'.

"Thanks Andy."

She hung up the phone, and told Rhys to get the car keys. Back at the police station, Andy stared at the phone, and said to it a tad resentfully, "Sure, no problem."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The bar was packed and extremely noisy. Gwen looked around, and spotted John Hart doing shots. Her teeth ground at the sight, and she considered telling Rhys that he is not here and that they should just go. But then she remembered how he helped them to find Jack, and she pointed him out to Rhys. They walked over to him, and Gwen muttered to Rhys, "Be careful."

"Why?" Rhys asked, but Gwen ignored him, focusing on the man in front of her.

John sensed someone watching him, and turned around to see Gwen. He smiled cockily at her.

"Well, well! Gwen Cooper."

"John. I need your help," Gwen forced the words out.

"Ooh, this should be interesting," John crowed.

He did another shot.

"Where's Jack and eye candy?" he asked nonchalantly.

"It's about Jack," Gwen said, hoping his tie with Jack will be enough to secure his help.

"What is? What has happened to him that you would come and see me? Or did you just make this all up as an excuse to see me again?" John leaned in towards her.

Rhys coughs loudly, and John pulled up to look at him.

"And who's this?"

"This is my husband, Rhys Williams."

John looked him over, and then turned back to Gwen.

"So what exactly is Jack up to now?"

"I don't know. I don't know where he is, and that's the problem. I need to speak to him, tell him to come back."

"What, that's it? You need to speak to him?"

John laughed, turning away from her to do another shot. Gwen tried to recapture his attention.

"Look, he left two years ago, but I really need to speak to him."

"Told you, he's unreliable. Anyway, what in the universe possessed to you to make you think I would help you?"

"Because you want to see Jack," Gwen said before she really thought about it.

John stared at her, but she stood her ground, praying in her head that it would work. He did another shot.

"And, what, you think Jack will drop everything to come back here? That is, if he even talks to me. He's still not exactly happy with me."

Gwen realised that she was getting nowhere with trying to appeal to John, so she put plan b in action.

"Are you going to help us or not?" she asked, subtly pointing a gun in his side.

John raised an eyebrow at her.

"Honestly, you people. Ok, I'll help you."

Rhys looked completely nonplussed, not having seen the gun that his wife was pointing at the strange man. John tapped a few buttons on his wriststrap.

"Well, he is busy, as ever. Answer machine. Go ahead, confess your undying love for Jack."

Gwen looked from his to the wriststrap, and began to speak, feeling a bit foolish talking to a wriststrap.

"Ok, Jack, we need you here. It's Ianto, he's alive. Well, I think he is, but he's not himself. I don't know what's wrong with him. Jack, we need you here. Please," she added, then said, "Oh, it's Gwen."

John tapped another button on his wriststrap, and turned to Gwen.

"Ok, I helped you, now will you leave? Or did you want another kiss?" he grinned evilly at her.

"We'll leave, thanks," Gwen said sarcastically.

She pulled Rhys after her, who whispered urgently in her ear, "What did he mean, 'another kiss'"?

Gwen suddenly became a bit nervous.

"He, uh, paralyzed me with lip gloss once," she said, as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

Rhys pulled up short.

"Lip gloss? Ok, the alien stuff is weird, but –"

"Leave it Rhys. We have to find Ianto."

They walked to the car, Rhys wondering what else had happened to Gwen that he did not know about. Gwen was thinking of all the other men she had kissed since starting to work for Torchwood.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back at the Hub, Rhys looked around him, lost.

"So how exactly are we going to find Ianto?"

The question took Gwen by surprise. She was so used to Jack telling them all what to do, or Tosh being able to work her magic on the computer systems. But they were not here, so she had to think of something. She cursed herself for not getting Tosh to teach her how to use the system more.

"I'm going to try to track him with CCTV," she sighed, thinking how long it would take her.

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?" Rhys asked, not wanting to sit around like a lemon.

"Uh, yeah, you can help me. Here, take this station, and watch the footage I send you. If you see Ianto, yell," Gwen sat him down, and went to sit down at another one. They worked in silence for a while, both watching their computer screens intently. Then Rhys said, "Gwen, I've found him. And he's with three other people."

Gwen looked up.

"Three?"

"Yeah they're getting into a cab."

"Can you see the licence plate?" Gwen asked.

When Rhys nodded, she thought quickly.

"Ok, phone up the cab company, and see where it drops them off. I'm going to try and see who these other people are."

Rhys picked up the phone and started dialing. Gwen used the face recognition software, thankful she at least knew how to do that. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she got matches on the people. Their files all said that they were deceased.

"This doesn't make sense," she said to herself.

"Gwen, I've got a location," Rhys told her.

Gwen looked at him, and smiled. She could always rely on him to ground her. He was her ordinary husband, and in a world of aliens and rifts, that was extraordinary.

"Ok. Let's go," she said, and they yet again set out.

**Hope you liked it. Ianto will be in the next one :D Please review, let me know what you think, good or bad. Reviewers get love. Really, I love people who review. x**


	3. Author's note

Author's note!

Sorry to get anyone excited, but I just felt that I had to apologise for not posting anything in so long! I have glangela fever, and have only just started going back to school, so obviously there is a lot of work to catch up on as I am nearing my GCSE mock exams, and am still unwell. Also, I'm meant to go to Greece on Saturday for a week. But while in Greece I promise to write some more chapters for you all!

xxx


	4. Axed

I'm so sorry but I have decided to discontinue this fic. I have just completely lost my muse, and have had a seriously bad case of Torchwood-writers-block for a while now. If anyone wants to write a chapter of this story, they could post it on their account as a continuation, and I could post it as the next chapter to this story but obviously make very clear who the credit goes to.

xxx


End file.
